Regular Life of Paige
by LeidiaHeart
Summary: Life started getting interesting all of a sudden after working at The Park. Drabbles of (My OC), Paige with the Regular Show characters. Will contain RigbyxOC in later chapter
1. Meet Paige

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show. It belongs to J. G. Quintel**

* * *

It was a lovely day in the park. It was sunny, the trees are flushed in green, and everything looked.. nice.

Its a _perfect_ day for my first day then.

I thanked the gods or whoever there is to thank about such a wonderful weather.

I stopped walking when I finally saw the place.

Thankfully, looks like nothing much have changed since.

"The Park.." I looked up to the sign.

And I grinned.

* * *

"Paige... I really didn't expect you coming earlier than expected." Benson said neutrally, looking almost bored before he gave a small smile. "You sure changed a lot."

I grinned, my heart beating fast in excitement from being here again.

I mean, its been a really long time since I've been here. And I _can't wait_ to explore the park and meet the crew.

"Same goes for you, Uncle Benson" I giggled. "Though I can't say the same for you Skips. You don't look like you've changed. _At all_ that its almost scary." I joked

Skips laughed uncomfortably.

 _'Oooh.. awkward area.'_ I inwardly winced.

"So Paige, what brings you here?" Uncle Benson was quick to change the topic.

I took a deep breath.

"Well...Aside from visiting..uh..well.. not really a visit... since..uh.." another deep breath.

' _Its okay Paige. You can do this'_

"I want to work here."

Benson did a spit-take from his coffee.

"You want to what?!"

* * *

I raised my hands defensively. "As a part-time helper. Come on Uncle. Please? I really want to stay here for a while."

Benson looked at me like I was crazy. Skips matching his expression.

"I'm calling your parents"

" _No_ Uncle! I mean, they already know. I.I.. told them I'll be working here." I quickly lied, before sipping my coffee, trying to ease myself "Its only temporary...Only until I decide that I'm ready for a full time job."

 _That_ or if my brother Matt finds out about this.

"Paige you _did not_ just graduate highschool and college, and even got a diploma, just to work here 'until you're ready'. That's almost like slacking off. And trust me, We already have enough slackers around here."

I laughed nervously. "Oh uncle...you know I'm not that much of a.. 'slacker'. .. I promise I'll be really helpful with lots of tasks here in the park."

Cue the most innocent eyes I could manage.

Benson narrowed his eyes.

"Right Skips?" I gently turned to look at him

"Uhh.. It's only part-time right? In a short time.."

I nodded.

Skips turned to Benson. "Give her a chance Benson."

I turned to Benson, who was tapping his head in thought, finally considering it.

"...No."

"What?! Come on. Pleeeeeeease? It's only for a while...okay. until I'm ready _or_ my brother comes for me. _Without calling_ him of course"

Comeonecomeoncomeonnnn

"Alright. Fine. But you better expect lesser pay because this is part-time and its _you_."

I jumped in joy, ignoring how I almost knocked over our drinks on the table

"Oh my gosh. Thank you _so much_ Uncle! I love you!" I hugged my uncle, who only grunted "You too Skips."

"..Hey.. by the way... where's Pops?"

* * *

I looked around the park, searching for the familiar jolly 'ol Pops.

But yeah.. I think the park changed a bit too much for me... It didn't get uglier or anything.. but.. It looks like everything was moved around such as the position of the trees and stuff.. So it became hard for me to get around anymore.

Well.. at least it'll call for a good exploration time later.

When I was pretty sure I wansn't going to find Pops anytime soon, I approached a duo that seemed to be groundkeepers. Though they weren't at all familiar to me, they're familiar to Pops right?

"Um, hey guys" I timidly greeted the strange duo, who seemed to be arguing over something.

'.. _Bad timing?'_

Apparently too busy arguing to hear me.

"I told you, you should have pushed 'B' in the game! Now see? We LOST!" The smaller of the pair, a racoon half the size of the other one, snarled heatedly.

Meanwhile, the other one, a blue jay, seemed to have a cool face as he answered his friend. "Dude, we lost because you suck."

"NO I DID NOT!"

"Yes. You did."

"NO"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Ye-"

"EXCUSE ME!" I cut in, hopefully preventing that conversation from escalating to something. "Would you guys mind if I ask something?"

"You just did" The raccoon answered, much to my irritation.

I face-palmed. Looking at the raccoon with a stern gaze. (Which seemed to be ignored)

"Did you guys know or see where a jolly old guy, with um.. a big head around here?"

"Oh you mean Pops? He went back to the house, why?" The blue jay asked curiously

I once again face palmed.

Should have just _waited._

I sighed. "I'm Paige. Umm, starting tomorrow I'll be working as one of the grounds keeper. Nice to meet you guys..I guess"

"You mean Benson's gonna replace someo-OWWW" Mordecai elbowed Rigby. painfully from how it looks.

If Mordecai felt remorse or not, he didn't show it and turned to me "Nice to meet you Paige. I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby."

"And we're the awesomest partners around here!" 'Rigby' added.

I laughed. Awesomest? "Cool, I guess I'll see you around then. Good luck with raking the leaves too, since.. they're.. all over the ground now."

"Huh? Oh _man_!"

* * *

When I returned to the house, I was glad to have found Pops finally.

We shared a hug, went to the dining area for tea, and chatted.

It was fun to say the least. We just talked about some good ol' memories and some pretty funny stories.

But what got me interested the most were Pop's stories about Rigby and Mordecai.. and my initial meeting with them.

They're.. interesting

Though I don't really think I should go anywhere near them.

I already have enough problems and a troublemaker in a way myself.

Here's hoping for a peaceful stay this time.


	2. What They Think

I don't own Regular Show in any way or any form.

* * *

"So what do you think about the new girl?"

Rigby shrugged, eyes not moving away from the videogame they were playing.

"She's fine I guess. Do you think she'll be replacing anyone?"

"Nah, Benson said it's cool. She's only going to be here for a while"

Rigby's face suddenly scrunched up, a sudden thought hitting him.

"She's a girl."

Mordecai's left wing moved from the controller to the bag of chips nearby.

"Yeah so?"

"Oh, you know. I bet Benson is not going to let her do all the heavy work, 'cuz she's his _niece_ and stuff. I bet she's actually prissy."

"I don't know. She applied to the Park and all. She could have gotten other jobs. She's actually pretty cute."

Rigby's hand stopped from going to the chips, and he looked at Mordecai strangely.

"...You don't have a crush on her right?"

Mordecai eyes widened, before he quickly denied the accusation of his best friend.

"What? Me? No way. I'm just sayin'. Don't you think so?"

"..I guess she is."

They both turned back to their game.

Then Rigby cried out in anger as he lost to Mordecai once again.

* * *

"Are you really sure that it's a good idea to let Paige work here?"

"Quit worrying Benson, the girl will be fine. She's your niece." Skips said as he worked on fixing a shed.

" _No_. She's the _niece_ of my _sister's husband_." Benson stressed. "But she's a good girl. That's why I don't want her cooped up here."

Skips rolled her eyes. "She's not cooped up, she working. And it's just for the summer. Think of it like a working vacation."

"There's nothing called 'working vacation' Skips"

"There is if you think of it like a working vacation.." Skips countered, finishing up his work to pat Benson on the shoulder.

"Don't think too much into it. She's already grown up" Skips added, and walked away to do more of his work.

Benson sighed.

"I'm thinking too much about it _because_ she's grown up. She has to make good decisions!"

"Then trust her!" Skips yelled back from afar


	3. How to Apologize

Disclaimer: I dont own Regular Show. Just my OCs

* * *

It was nighttime, around eleven o'clock. Where the sky is fully coated in black and decorated with the stars and moon. A fine cool temperature too, just as I like.

I was about to step out to the roof when I notice someone else got ahead of me, looking up at the night sky with a guilty, thoughtful face.

"..Rigby?"

Rigby jolted, squinting to my direction.

"Paige?"

I nodded. "You okay?"

I expected Rigby to deny or shake my question off, pretend to be okay, offend me somehow, and go back downstairs, like the typical Rigby reaction.

But looks like he's too sad or guilty to deny it, Rigby simply returned his attention upwards.

He didn't say anything about whether I should stay or go, so I opted for the former as a choice and sat beside him, looking at the same direction he's looking.

There was silence.

It wasn't comfortable, nor tense, it was just silence between us.

Until he broke it.

"Mordecai got sick because of me."

Ah.

Rigby then told me the story in a soft voice, gaze not looking away from above. Rigby messed up yet again and argued heatedly with Mordecai, Rigby didn't know he was in danger, so Mordecai had to save him, who is now in their room on a 'sick leave'

Rigby has been moping around since then, going anywhere but their room.

"...You couldn't apologize." I said, summing it all up.

Rigby stayed silent, eyebrows now knit together and a frown marking his face.

..Seriously this guy.

He's probably the most immature adult I met.

No. scratch that.

I couldn't even think he's an adult at all.

But..

I smiled, putting my right hand on top of his left, much to his surprise.

Rigby looked at me with wide eyes, while I just started talking, unfazed.

"You know, I did something that silly too. And I didn't apologize for a long time."

"..What happened after?"

"Well.." I trailed off, before I shook my head and stood up. I turned to him and offered my hand. "I think it's getting too chilly here. Why dont we get something hot at the kitchen first?"

Rigby, taken aback at the sudden change looked hesitant, but he is lost on what to do to apologize to his best friend, so he took my hand.

"How did you apologize?" A little after we just stepped downstairs he asked again, determined to pester me if he has to.

I stopped in my tracks, turning to rigby at my side, who's back happened to be facing their shared room.

I smiled.

"Well, if you really hold that best buddy dear..." I took a step towards him, which made Rigby step back in confusion.

I think a Rigby like this is cute. Cute, confused Rigby.

I turned my attention back to the situation quickly and stepped nearer until he was leaning on the door.

"Paige?" He asked unsurely

I don't think he has noticed it yet.

"...Do you care about Mordecai?"

"No!.. uh- Ye- no!..I mean..yes...he's my.. best bro and all.."

My hand reached out..

To the door knob beside Rigby and turned it.

"Then you'll know what to do Rigbo" I winked.

Rigby looked at me with wide eyes again, surely couldn't decide if he is going to be angry or shocked.

Cute confused Rigby.

Coincidentally, Mordecai happened to be awake, but he was laying on bed, squinting at the doorway.

"Rigby?"

Rigby flinched, now turning to Mordecai's weak form. He looked conflicted again.

...Did I do the wrong thing?

Suddenly Rigby's eyes looked determined, and nodded at me.

I was relieved he got the point, and smiled again.

Rigby resolutely stepped through the door

Not wanting to intrude, I closed it.

* * *

 _"I- I wasn't checking on you or anything!" I tore my gaze away from my brother._

 _I was scared, I was shaking and tears were threatening to fall._

 _Matt looked horrible.._

 _and it was all because of me._

 _I couldn't even apologize to him._

 _"Paige.." My brother called me_

 _I resolutely looked the otherway, not able to run away._

 _"Paige."_

 _No.._

 _"Paige.. look at me"_

 _I won't._

 _"..please"_

 _I looked._

 _And I immediately cried._

 _Matt's eyes were warm, not unkind. He was smiling, though it was obviously took a lot of effort because of his pained conditiion. His arms were raised shakily, wanting to hug me._

 _I quickly ran to him, despite tripping several times._

 _I apologized lots and lots_

 _Because suddenly, it didn't matter._

 _I just wanted to apologize to him._


	4. Evil Kitties

Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show.

* * *

"PAIGE!" Someone shouted urgently and banged the door right open.

On the doorway stood a desperate looking Mordecai and Rigby, clutching kittens.

Ugly, snarling, kittens who are scratching them each second they were attached to them.

"Uh..." I trailed, unsure of what to do. Do I have to suffer that too?

"HELP US!" They both shouted in sync. They were so loud I had to wince at the volume, before I shuffled towards them to get the kittens.

The kitties snarled and hissed at me, glaring at me with menacing red eyes.

Yep. Creepy.

Calm down Paige. They're kitties. Balls of fluff.. angry fluffs.

"PAIGE!"

What in the world makes them think I could do something about this anyway?

"Alright Alright!" I quickly matched the gazes of the menacing balls of fluffs.

Somehow they both think I could..tame.. these. So maybe I could. And Mordo and Rigs are not wrong when desperate.. most of the time.

Their furs looks soft and they surely will look very cute when they calm down.

Here's hoping.

I held out my hands, and thinking of wanting to hold them so much. With the most gentliest voice I could muster, I invited them.

" _Come here._ "

I wasn't really sure that was how I'm supposed to do, but it seemed to work because the balls of fluff stopped making noises and meekly went to me. Red eyes replaced by watery big eyes.

I stared at them as they purred and rubbed themselves against me.

Whut.

Mordecai shared my stare of disbelief, while Rigby looked smug.

"I told you she could do it."

"I could do what?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

Rigby looked at me with a 'weirded-out' expression.

" _What?"_ I asked again in exhasperation.

For some reason Rigby's cheeks turned darker.

"I.. uh.. kinda noticed wild animals have a thing for you.. several times. I mean.. they don't get too angry with you near. So I figured you might be able to tame them or something.."

Oh.

Why is Rigby's cheeks turning darker then?

Mordecai seemed to look at Rigby with knowing eyes.

Then Mordo attempted to touch the kitties, who all hissed at him before he could.

I would have been alarmed, but Mordecai's expression looked comical.

"Hahahaha!" Rigby and me laughed.

"Hey!"

"I'll take them." I assured Mordecai and picked them all up. "Who owns these cute fluffs anyway?" I softly patted one of the said creatures.

"Pops just got them yesterday."

Oh boy.. Pops did.

"..These are cursed aren't they?" I quickly deadpanned, horror sinking in.

"Yeah. And they're now attracted to you."

"RIGBY! MORDECAI!"

* * *

 **Special thanks to regularshow565 for being the first to review/fav/follow!**

 **regularshow565: I hope I don't disappoint any future chapters then xD**


End file.
